Morally Challenged
by MadameDegrassi96
Summary: Clare is nothing like her parents expect her to be. She's nonreligious, fun girl who hangs out with the schools screw ups, Bianca, Owen, and Alli. She's still nice to everyone, but shes a free spirit, that no one can tame or so we thought until Eli comes
1. Chapter 1

"Owen, cover me!" Owen was watching out while I changed into my more freeing clothes. My parents had a way to make me wear these ridiculous clothes, mostly denim. Why would anyone want to wear these? I don't know.

I pulled off my jean vest, floral top, stud earrings, jean pants, sneakers, and contacts.

The jean vest was just hideous; I wouldn't wear this if it was the last thing on this earth. The floral top was too uptight for my style, and I don't really like wearing flare jeans. I like big jewelry, and I hate sneakers. I took out my contacts, which were extremely uncomfortable.

I put on a pair of Degrassi sweatpants, and a t shirt that hung off my shoulder with a design of something random on the front. I put on a pair of black flats, and some hoop earrings. I took the pins out of my much put up hair, and let it flow to my mid back. I took Owens beanie, and put it on my head, followed by my glasses.

I made my way out of the car, with Owen, Alli, and Bianca on my heels. They all went to English class while I skipped, and went to the dance room.

Today I would work on my song.

I got to the piano, and plugged in my iPod so that I could record it, and put it on their. I started the keys slowly, and carefully, as if they would break with the slightest aggression. A lot of thoughts went through my mind.

Why was I so different than my parent's mental image of me? Why couldn't I be me? They wanted their good little Christian girl, who had morals and wore appropriate clothing to school, and wore modest chose of accessories, and wanted people to think I was perfect and flawless so I didn't wear my glasses.

I was the actual opposite.

I'm not religious period, I don't believe in anything, just whatever goes goes. I don't really have morals, and I hang out with the school screw ups, I wear whatever's comfortable to school, and I was far from perfect, with many flaws. I wore glasses, because they helped me hide from the people who want to push away.

I am just so different. I continued to play my song, until I heard footsteps. I turned to be greeted by a stranger, watching me play.

Who was he?


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" I asked bewildered at the fact that he was here in the first place. I jumped up off of the piano, and ran out of there. I was running to my English class, but I had to go to my locker first. By the time I got to English, my usual seat was taken. I didn't bother to see who it was, so I sat down in the last seat available. I looked up randomly, and my heart stopped to see the boy who was watching me.

"Ms. Edwards, it's lovely to see that you decided to join us today. May I ask why you're late?" I nodded.

"I couldn't find a parking spot." I lied easily. She nodded, obviously believing me.

ELI POV

I drove to this school, hoping that I could just die. I didn't want to be here, and I didn't want to be around these people. I was walking in the halls, people were whispering about me, but I didn't care. They however, did stop whispering when a group of 4 people came in the school, 3 chicks, and so tough guy.

I walked over out of their way, and noticed, that they didn't even notice how popular they were. They were engaged into a conversation, but I saw that they all had to go to the same class, except the one girl, the prettiest one, slipped out of the door, after they all walked in. She looked around for anyone looking after her, which no one was, except me of course. She went into this dark room, the lights went on, and music flowed out at a low volume.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I walked silently into the room, to see the beautiful girl at the piano sing, and play beautifully. I had never seen someone so talented.

I went to sit in the chair, when just my luck the floor creaked. She snapped her beautiful big, blue eyes up at me in alert.

She started freaking, but was cut short when she just ran out of the room, I went to my class, and knew I'd see her in here. When she finally showed up, the teacher grilled her.

We were sitting in class, when Ms. Dawes was assigning English partners for the year.

"Clare Edwards, Elijah Goldsworthy, and Declan Coyne." I heard an audible groan from behind me, and mindlessly looked to see who it was. It was the Clare girl, my partner.

"Ms. Edwards, relax please? I am sure Declan and Elijah will be plenty helpful, you're the only people who have a third group member." She rolled her eyes, but then looked over at a taller, older looking guy.

"Hey Declan." She said smiling at him, in the cutest smile I've ever seen. That's when it hit me, she wasn't groaning at the partners, she was groaning at me being in the group to get in the way of her little love fest, how lovely to annoy.

"Ms. Dawes, why can't the boys just work together, and Bianca, Owen and I can be partners? We'll get the work done." So she didn't want to be partners with either of us?

"Ms. Edwards, last time I let you in the group with your friends, you did all the work, it was pretty obvious when we did oral reports, and Mr. Mulligan couldn't pronounce half the words." I stifled a laugh.

"Come on Ms. D! Don't put me on the spot like that! Those were hard words!"

"Owen, honey, the word Coincidence, isn't that hard to pronounce."

"Bianca, don't start, it's not my fault, the stupid one was the one that made the dumb word." The whole class erupted in laughter except for Clare.

When class was over, the little clique of Clare's friends started walking out, when Declan lightly walked up to Clare.

"So, Clare I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" she smiled hugely at him.

"Sure, Declan, when?" he smiled back, just as wide, and I wanted to know what she saw in him? But I had to keep reminding myself not to give a fuck.

I watched as Clare and her friends went to their lockers. I rolled my eyes at the Cliché that they all had lockers next to one another.

"So, are you going to go to the La Bella, with Mr. Moneybags?" the beefy boy asked Clare, she blushed and looked down.

"Yea, you know I have liked him for a year. The saint Clare get up was NOT helping." They all laughed, and I had no clue what they were talking about.

I saw her slip something from her locker, hiding behind the beefy kid again, and slipped it into her mouth, with a water bottle she downed it. Pills. I didn't think she got down like that.

"Clare." Her friend said shaking her head. I guess they didn't like it.

CLARE POV

"Not today okay? I can't handle another Church Choir, and on top of that, my brother is coming in to town with Darcy. I need to be able to relax tonight. A whole night with those people, and the façade, I can't handle it Bianca, remember what happened last time?"

I walked out of school, happy about my date with Declan, and miserable about the night ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in my room, waiting for the clock to strike 3:00 PM, the time this hell of a life starts.

I look around at my clothes lied out in front of me, and then I notice the picture on my dresser. I pick it up to see the old me, the me before I normalized. I guess you could say that I was she was like my twin. I was good, straight to the pin point perfection I strived to achieve, until one day I realized, that I can't always get what I bargain for in life, so now I'm more neutral. I'm not good, but I'm not evil either, I don't necessary like following the rules, so some of them I don't follow. Tonight though? Tonight I had to.

Three O'clock came faster than anticipated, and I was dressed and ready before my mind could register what was happening.

"Clare, hurry up! We've got to pick up your brother, Clare, where are your contacts? I've told you countless times that those glasses are horrid, they only represent your flaws, take them off." I sighed, and went to put on my contacts on. Once they were on, I knew she'd say something about my makeup so I went right away, to adjust it. Once we were out the door, in the car and on the way to the airport, that's when the fighting began. You can never have them in a secluded space for too long before they blow up.

"I told you, we're sitting in the 2nd row, first row seats look like we're trying to shove it in their faces, it's so ignorant of you to demand the first seats!" yes, that's right, they're arguing over seats at a church event. I sat in the back seat, remising, because if it wasn't for that pill I took, I would probably be in a state of tears.

We arrived at the airport, waiting for Aaron and Darcy, when I noticed both my parents strolled off into their own little worlds. I saw my mom sitting picking at her nail bits in the chair, ignoring his existence, while he sat there drumming his fingers alongside his chair, looking at everyone and everything but her, knowing that they were both waiting for an excuse to go off on each other, I decided to sit in between them. I thought maybe if I was the one to start the conversation then maybe they wouldn't be so ready to rip each other's throats out.

"So, how's work?"

"Fine, better than being at home." My dad said. That's just great. Apparently starting a conversation will just start another round of fighting.

Right when it was about to peak into a full blown argument the intercom stated that Aaron's flight had landed. I quickly put a fake smile on my face and followed my parents to the luggage pick up, where his blonde headed self was waiting.

"Clare! It's been so long!" he came and hugged me, and surprisingly, the smile was real. For now.

Darcy threw her bags in his arms, and walked towards the car without even a hello. I knew that I was in for it now.

We arrived at the restaurant with Darcy practically hanging off Aarons arm, and my parents with the fakest smiles that I can't believe how people believed it for as long as they have. I remembered about Declan, and it brought a smile to my face. He was so sweet. Asking me out after all this time of me just waiting in the dust, staring after him, my obsession with him is sickening.

But then I remembered this Eli boy. The way he was obviously annoyed with the world. The way he walked the way he smiled when he was deep in thought. I realized that I was smiling like a damn fool, when Aaron poked me.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked me jokingly.

"Nothing," I said, coughing to cover up the smile I couldn't wipe off my face and the blush creep up my neck.

"Is it a boy?" Darcy said, hinting at me, like it was obvious. I sent her a confused look, hoping that it would persuade her to drop the subject, but it only brought on a round of questions.

Who is it, what is he like, where did you meet him, how old is he, what do you like about him, and many more.

My answers were extremely vague.

"It's no one, I don't know what you're talking about, He doesn't have an age, he doesn't exist, I there is no one. Etc"

What had Clare so confused? She didn't know if she answered them dishonestly, or if she wasn't sure which person she was supposed to answer about.

She stayed up all night wondering multiple things.

For one: Who was this Eli boy, and was she so drawn to him?

And another? Where was Declan's random gesture coming from?


End file.
